1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic accessories, and more particularly, to portable device shells for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous hybrid mobile devices like the “IPHONE”/“IPOD”, “BLACKBERRY”, “GOOGLE's ANDROID”, and others have emerged as an efficient platform for communications. Sometimes the use of some applications might be cumbersome because of an actual physical design of the device. The “IPHONE” for example, is a good phone and mobile communications platform, but the device is often difficult to handle while using as a remote control and within gaming applications. Several applications exist that transform the “IPHONE” into a universal remote control. These applications usually require the “IPHONE” to be used in landscape mode making it difficult to use. The finish of the “IPHONE” is also slippery when holding the phone for extended periods of time and when channel surfing.
A solution to this issue is a hardware “shell” that will accommodate the “IPHONE” to make it easier to use and operate.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,997 (B1) issued to Diebel, et al. on Nov. 3, 2009 for a portable electronic device case with battery. However, it differs from the present invention because Diebel, et al. only teaches a case for an electronic device that protects and extends the battery life of the electronic device. The case has a lower case portion and an upper case portion, which assemble together to protect the top, side, and bottom edges of the electronic device. The lower case portion includes a battery to extend the battery life of the electronic device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,376,441 (B2) issued to Lee on May 20, 2008 for an apparatus and method of interacting with a mobile phone using a TV system. However, it differs from the present invention because Lee teaches an apparatus and a method for interacting with a mobile telephone. A remote control unit receives a user command and transmits it to a TV system, which recognizes the user command as a telephone function command and transmits the function command to the mobile telephone if the TV system is set to Telephone Mode. The TV system may also output data received from the mobile telephone in response to the transmitted function command. A user may interact with a mobile telephone using an interactive TV system by displaying text/image data received from the telephone and by inputting various telephone function commands using a remote control unit. Upon receiving a function command from the TV system, the mobile telephone generates output data in response to the function command and transmits into the TV system. A display unit of the TV system displays the text/image data, and a speaker outputs the sound data. As a result, a user may interact with a mobile telephone using a display unit and a speaker of an interactive TV system with a remote control unit.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,933 (B1) issued to Pettit on Sep. 3, 2002 for a tele-remote telephone and remote control device. However, it differs from the present invention because Pettit teaches a teleremote device including a cordless or cellular telephone in combination with a remote controller for a television, VCR, satellite receiver, DVD device, and/or video game controller. The telephone and remote control device are provided in a single rechargeable unit. The device includes a telephone keypad on one side of the device, and a remote control keypad on the other side. To avoid accidental or inadvertent actuation of keys on one side of the device while intending use of the other side, a switch control element is provided to permit selective actuation of the telephone keypad or the remote control keypad. An off switch is provided to conserve battery power when the teleremote device is not in use. Indicator lights may also be provided to show which side of the device is actuated.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,236 (B1) issued to Irvin on Feb. 20, 2001 for an apparatus and method for remote control of accessory devices using a radiotelephone as a receiver. However, it differs from the present invention because Irvin teaches a remote control commands provided to an accessory device utilizing a radiotelephone, such as a cellular telephone, as a receiver, which receives control commands over a wide area cellular network utilizing a remote control adaptor. The adaptor may take the form of a detachable adaptor attaching to the radiotelephone or a remote control battery pack replacing the normal battery pack for the radiotelephone or a connecting station serving as a remote control as well as a battery charger for the radiotelephone. Alternatively, a lock box is provided allowing remote actuated access to a compartment of the lock box. The radiotelephone acts as a receiver providing an audio signal to a tone signal decoder, which passes decoded and converted tone signals to a comparator, which assembles a command for comparison to a predetermined password. Switches are activated responsive to the comparison to control accessory devices. Power may be provided by the switching circuit to accessory devices from the radiotelephone system bus, battery or from a separate power source. A user's radiotelephone may thereby be converted on an as needed basis to operate as a receiver for remote control of accessory devices and readily return to normal use, as a radiotelephone when remote control is no longer required.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,355 (B1) issued to Jaeger, et al. on Nov. 9, 1999 for a multiple purpose controls for electrical systems. However, it differs from the present invention because Jaeger, et al. teach an electrical circuit control devices affixed to the front of an electronic image display screen, within the image displaying area, to provide instantly changeable labels and other graphics, which convey information pertaining to operation of the controls. The control devices may be of any of a variety of types that are variously operated by depressing switch buttons, turning a knob, flexing or tilting a joystick or exerting force against an immovable knob. The control devices have compact and durable constructions, which enable the devices to be wholly at the front of the display screen as opposed to extending through openings in a screen. Operator manipulation of the control devices is variously sensed by radio frequency sensors, Hall effect sensors, strain gauge sensors, touch sensitive circuits or electromechanical contacts. A remote control unit controls any of variety of different electronic devices and displays different switch button labels and other graphics during controlling of different ones of the devices. A pivotable earpiece enables the same remote control unit to function as a cellular telephone and a cordless telephone.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,649 (B1) issued to Krisbergh, et al. on Aug. 11, 1992 for a portable telephone handset with remote control. However, it differs from the present invention because Krisbergh, et al. teach a remote control for one or more appliances and a telephone handset combined into a single unit. A common keypad is used for both remote control and telephone functions. An appliance control signal is generated in response to the actuation of at least one of the keypad keys. The appliance control signal is transmitted via an infrared communication link. A telephone control signal is generated in response to the actuation of at least one of the keypad keys, and transmitted via an infrared or radio frequency communication link. Telephone audio signals from a microphone and to an earphone are communicated via a radio frequency communication link. The remote control/telephone handset is used in combination with a cable television converter/descrambler or satellite television receiver.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090163140 (A1), published on Jun. 25, 2009 to Packham, et al. for a biochip electroportator and its use in multi-site, single-cell electroporation. However, it differs from the present invention because Packham, et al. teach a remote access and control system for remotely controlling a wide variety of devices using an application installed in a cell phone in conjunction with a control module in communication with the cell phone and the device. A portal-based access and control system is also disclosed.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090156251 (A1), published on Jun. 18, 2009 to Cannistraro, et al. for a remote control protocol for media systems controlled by portable devices. However, it differs from the present invention because Cannistraro, et al. teach a flexible remote control protocol for a user with handheld electronic devices and media systems. The handheld electronic device may have remote control functionality in addition to cellular telephone, music player, or handheld computer functionality. The handheld electronic devices may have a touch sensitive display screen. The handheld electronic devices may generate remote control signals from gestures or user input that the handheld electronic device may receive. A media system may receive the remote control signals and may take appropriate action. The handheld electronic device may receive media system state information transmitted by the media system. The handheld electronic device may generate custom display screens when the media system state information is associated with a registered screen identification that has an associated custom display template. The handheld electronic device may generate generic display screens when the media system state information is not associated with a registered screen identification.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090005167 (A1), published on Jan. 1, 2009 to Arrasvuori, et al. for Mobile Gaming with External Devices in Single and Multiplayer Games. However, it differs from the present invention because Arrasvuori, et al. teach methods, systems and apparatuses for gaming using one or more mobile communication devices and one or more remotely-controllable drones, the one or more mobile communication devices being adapted to remotely-control the one or more remotely-controllable drones; including providing game control software to one or more of the mobile communication devices, the game control software including rules for play affecting the operation of the remotely-controllable drones; and, operating a remotely-controllable drone using the mobile communication device with remote control within the rules of play.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090064279 (A1), published on Mar. 5, 2009 to Ardolino for a system for secure remote access and control of computers. However, it differs from the present invention because Ardolino teaches a system that anyone with a internet browser can use to set up a high security VPN between a mobile wireless hand-held devices or computer and a remote computer and operate control the remote computer. An automated Internet browser sign-up process sets up a subscription to a VPN service and installs the required software components. A system to provide data and access control security as well as simulating a display, keyboard and mouse on a hand-held device with only a touch screen is also disclosed.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090088204, published on Apr. 2, 2009 to Culbert, et al. for movement-based interfaces for a personal media device. However, it differs from the present invention because Culbert, et al. teach systems and methods for a media device including one or more movement-based interfaces for interfacing with or controlling the media device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080070621 (A1), published on Mar. 20, 2008 to Ou Yang, et al. for a digital cordless phone having remote control functionality. However, it differs from the present invention because Ou Yang, et al. teach a digital cordless phone having remote control functionality, whereby a telephone connection is established upon transmitting and receiving wireless telephony signals by a wireless transceiver module, and an MCU receives control signals from a remote terminal via the telephone connection to control the remote control module, by which the wireless transmission module is initiated to send out the corresponding wireless control signals. When an internet connection is established upon transmitting and receiving wireless internet signals by the wireless transceiver module, the MCU can download a control code set for an electronic device from a website via the internet connection, and the control code set is stored in a memory.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070238481 (A1), published on Oct. 11, 2007 to Gaucherot for self-adhesive remote-control keyboard for a portable cellular telephone. However, it differs from the present invention because Gaucherot teaches a self-adhesive and sealed device having a deformable structure that enables, for example, a skier provided with a portable cellular telephone (a) connected to a transmission/reception interface (b) and to an earphone/microphone set (c) to transmit or receive telephone calls without taking off his gloves and without handling the portable telephone thereof. The keyboard is fixable to a support (a vehicle panel board, a motorcycle tank, clothes, on a flat part of ski) by means of an adhesive element (1) disposed on the lower face of a flexible pad (2). The pad is sealingly covered by an elastic shell (3), which comprises large keys (4) and a transparent window on the external face thereof. The sealed chamber, which is formed by the pad and shell, contains a battery, an electronic system for transmitting and receiving signals allocated to the interface of the portable telephone of a user and electric connections for said components. The anti-thief device of the keyboard is intrinsic in such a way that the keyboard is useless without the interface associated to the portable telephone.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070232233 (A1), published on Oct. 4, 2007 to Liu, et al. for a wireless handset with “BLUETOOTH” remote control and dialing functionality on VoIP software application, and corresponding web phone. However, it differs from the present invention because Liu, et al. teach a wireless handset includes: a “BLUETOOTH” RF module for performing wireless communication with a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communication device having “BLUETOOTH” communication functionality; a processing circuit, coupled to the “BLUETOOTH” RF module, for remotely controlling a VoIP software application, which is embedded in the VoIP communication device, through the “BLUETOOTH” RF module according to “BLUETOOTH” Human Interface Device specifications; and an audio input/output module, coupled to the processing circuit, for receiving audio waves to input an audio signal into the processing circuit, and/or outputting audio waves; wherein the wireless handset provides web phone communication functionality by utilizing the VoIP software application.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070035412 (A1), published on Feb. 15, 2007 to Dvorak, et al. for an application of profiles in a wireless device to control a remote control apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Dvorak, et al. teach a system (10) or method (50) for controlling a remote controlled apparatus that includes a remote controlled apparatus (18) and a remote controlling device (12). The remote controlling device can include a wireless transceiver (9) for controlling the remote controlled apparatus and a programmable memory (16) for storing profiles defining operation of the remote controlling device corresponding to the remote controlled apparatus. The wireless transceiver receives from the remote controlled apparatus data defining a profile or a selection signal for selecting among a plurality of stored profiles. The remote controlled apparatus can be an RC toy such as a car, boat or aircraft and the remote controlling device can be a phone or other transceiving device. The remote controlled apparatus can include a stored profile that can be modified using an exchangeable housing (26, 28 or 44) having a predefined set of mechanisms for activating switches on the remote controlled apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050192051 (A1), published on Sep. 1, 2005 to Tokuhashi for a mobile terminal-based remote control technique. However, it differs from the present invention because Tokuhashi teaches a remote control program installed in a cell phone that is activated to read a window number allocated to an operation window output and displayed on a TV receiver from a memory unit of the cell phone and to display corresponding help information on a display unit of the cell phone (steps S100 and S110). In response to the user's manipulation of one of buttons on an operation unit of the cell phone, the remote control program displays button function information representing the functions of the respective buttons on the operation unit, while converting an input signal into an operation signal and sending the converted operation signal together with the window number (steps S120 to S150).
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.